


History Will Not Tell the Right Stories of Us

by EveryDayBella



Category: Assassin's Creed, Captain America (Movies), The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: History, Longing, Love, M/M, Pining, Poetry, but you can read only the ships you want too, first try at poetry, is not kind to gays, multifandom - Freeform, so fuck that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayBella/pseuds/EveryDayBella
Summary: A poem about longing and how stories should be told.





	

  1. (Achilles and Patroclus)



History will not tell the right stories of us.

 

About you they will tell stories of your bravery,

                                                    Your courage,

                                                    Your strength.

 

They will expound on the strength of your arm

                                         The flight of your spear.

                                                  The swiftness of your feet.

 

The Story will be exactly as you wanted it to be.

 

You the golden sun worth only the blood you shed

And I, the footnote,

            The reason for your last great charge.

 

They won’t tell of summers spent on the beach,

Racing across the sand.

 

They won’t tell of nights when we were inseparable.

 

Or sound of your lyre.

 

They’ll only tell the reason for your fall,

             The realized cost of your fame.

They won’t speak of forgiveness,

Or the times that made it worth it.

 

History will not tell the right stories of us,

But that doesn’t change that it was real.

 

  1. (Altair and Malik)



  
  


History will not tell the right stories of us.

 

It often forgets that wise men were not always wise,

               Nor are heros always valiant.

Life is a case of learning what we will be remembered for,

And such is the case with you.

 

They won’t tell of your failures, or those who paid your costs.

They might tell of your redemption,

                   But only if it fits their needs.

 

If they were honest they would speak of sleepless nights,

Spent counting the amount of blood on our hands

Or the quiet, thankless work of saving people.

 

They might tell of battles and conquest,

They might tell of victories in the face of betrayal,

But if they do, they won’t tell it right.

 

They might speak of forgiveness and friendship

But they won’t speak of what we really were.

 

I will always be in the shadow of your greatness,

                    The damaged second fiddle,

When the truth was we were equals,

                                              lovers 

And I know you would hate to be remembered alone.

 

History will not tell the right stories of us,

Because it's easier to tell the simple version.

  
  


  1. (Ezio/Leonardo)



 

History will not tell the right stories of us.

 

This time they might have an excuse. 

You— _ amico mio _ —were too good at your job.

 

Hidden in the shadows,

A demon stalking the night,

Something to be feared,

To warn your children against.

 

They will never have known you—as I did,

As a boy forced through tragedy,

As a man who rose above his own pain to work for the greater good.

 

It’s a shame they will never know you as I did.

Not as a demon in white,

But as passionate, caring, and courageous.

As the best man I have ever known.

 

History will not tell the right stories of us,

And being remembered without you seems like such a crime.

  
  


  1. (Steve and Bucky)



 

History will not tell the right stories of us,

 

How could it 

when it means everything?

 

I fell in love with you first,

With the way you wouldn’t back down,

With the way you believed in the best,

With the fire in your bright, blue eyes.

 

I still don’t know what made you return the favor,

But I’ll never more thankful that you did.

 

They’ll never tell that part of the story.

 

They’ll use words like

                                    Friend 

                                      and brother,

To cover up what we were.

 

Can’t have America’s Greatest Hero

Be some fairy now,  _ can we _ ?

 

They can say what they want.

 

You only have to look at us to see 

          affection and love.

It’s in every glance, every touch.

 

We’ve dragged each other back from the dead 

time and time again,

 

And really, if that’s not love, 

                                             what is?

 

Maybe someone, 

               someday, will see what we were.

Maybe one day,

                stories like ours can told to their fullest.

 

History will not tell the right stories of us.

But you’re my beginning and my end.

 

No amount of misplaced storytelling can change that.


End file.
